How To Lose A Quidditch Game With Only Ten Points
by Too kind
Summary: “…And it’s the end of the match! Slytherin wins 2000 to 10! This had to have been the most vicious game Hogwarts has ever seen!” Oh dear, how on Earth did something like that happen? More importantly, how did Hermione know? only own storyline, heh heh


"…And it's the end of the match

"…And it's the end of the match! Slytherin wins 2000 to 10! This had to have been the most vicious game Hogwarts has ever seen!" Lee Jordan commented as the players left the field, his voice just rising above the cheers erupting from the Slytherin part of the stadium.

Hermione grimaced at the sad retreating figures of Harry, Ron and Ginny, but couldn't hold back a small smirk. As per usual, she'd been right and won the bet with Draco – she still remembered how shocked he'd been.

3 days ago, in the Head's Dorm

"You're joking right?" Draco asked, momentarily stunned.

"No, I'm serious, I bet you Slytherin will win the match." Hermione reiterated calmly.

Draco grinned, never one to back down from a prospective challenge – even if it meant betting against himself.

"You got yourself a bet, baby." He smirked sleazily. "I bet Griffin-dorks will win. So, tell me, the terms?"

Hermione waved it off airily. "We'll figure that out later."

End flashback

Pushing through the crowd of defeated Griffindors Hermione headed back to the Head dorms, one thing on her mind. 'I'm going to enjoy the look on his face…'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny made her way slowly back to the castle. That had to have been the worst game they had ever played.

She was so depressed she nearly missed Luna dancing in a circle throwing Bertie Botts beans in the air and singing.

…Nearly, but not quite.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Ginny asked the blonde curiously.

Luna giggled. "Your heads on fire… wait, that's just your hair. Or is it?!" she paused, pouting a little. "I'm exorcising Garble Wobblerinks, what do you think I'm doing?" She went back to singing and dancing in a circle.

Ginny blinked. She was pretty sure Luna was more insane than usual. "There's nothing there." She said, gesturing to where the Garble Wobblerinks were supposed to be. Luna ignored her and continued her 'exorcism', and Ginny narrowed her eyes at the girl suspiciously.

"Luna, are you on something? Have you been drinking anything weird lately?"

Luna stopped what she was doing and smiled dreamily. "While you were in the changing rooms Seamus gave me and Harry and some other people this purple drink. It was nice."

Ginny groaned. "Alright," she said, grabbing her by her tie, "you're coming with me." She pulled the girl away from her patch of grass and into the castle, ignoring her calls of "but the Garble Wobblerinks! The GARBLE WOBBLERINKS! They will eat you soul!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neville backed away from Harry slowly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the predatory look in Harry's eyes. "Yeah Harry? What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Harry took another step towards him, then giggled. "I got to tell you the truth. Got to got to." He grabbed Neville's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "I don't think your bottom is long at all. In fact – in fact – " he hiccupped, squeezing Neville's shoulders harder. "-in fact I think it's lovely. Y-you're lovely."

Neville gave him a blank stare. "Um. Thank you?"

Harry smiled back happily, continuing. "A-and I know lots of people won't like it, but I don't care! I just want to be with you, and- and- oh Neville, will you have my babies?"

All Neville got out was a short "eep" before Harry kissed him on the mouth, pretending not to notice Neville struggle.

"…Potter? I knew it!" a voice came from the door of the empty classroom, followed by a screech. Ginny looked past Zabini into the room.

"Don't be stupid, you prat Zabini, Harry doesn't swing that way! It's what he drank before –"

"Sure Weaselette. You keep telling yourself that." He interrupted.

"Garble Wobblerinks, oh my." Luna added dreamily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, Draco," Hermione said casually as he walked into their dorms. "Good game, don't you agree?"

"Terrific, Granger." He said eyeing her warily. He sighed. "Alright then, the bet. I keep my word you won. What do you want?"

A wicked grin appeared on her face and Draco shrunk back, afraid. "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Have mercy woman!" Draco cried.

Hermione scowled. "Where was your mercy when I had to go around school for weeks in a break out of hives because of your so-called peace offering?" She glared at him as he gulped. "All pumpkin pasties _will_ die." She muttered.

"B-but, Hermione, I looked after you! Remember? He pleaded desperately.

She smiled. "Looked after me? Is that what you call it?" she tsked, then pointed her wand at him swishing it.

He winced, prepared for pain, but none came and she finished what she was doing. "You have to go around school like that for as many days as I had to walk around with hives." She snickered evilly. "Long live the prince of Slytherin."

Draco ran to the bathroom, and gaped at his reflection. On his perfect blonde head he now had snow-white bunny ears. The tip of his nose was pink, and he turned to look at his back – a fluffy white bunny tail was situated just above his but. He growled, leaving the bathroom and chasing Hermione around the living room as she laughed in mirth.

He lunged at her, managing to push her gently onto the couch, falling on top of her. She laughed, fingering his bunny ears and tapping his nose. "I don't think it's that bad. In fact I think you look quite cute."

He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek. "Really? Want to prove it?"

She grinned back at him. "How can I resist?" She leaned up, kissing him on the lips.

Draco pulled away for a moment. "You know, this bunny thing seems to have some good benefits," he said.

Hermione pulled his head back down, kissing him hard. "Less talking, more kissing." Draco happily obliged.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"Not you too!" Ginny and Blaise burst into the room, causing the couple to reluctantly break apart.

"Told you not to give Weaselette our password." Draco muttered to her fixing his tie and glaring at Blaise as he laughed at Draco's new look.

Hermione ignored them both and turned to Ginny. "What do you mean, 'not you too?'"

Ginny looked quickly between her and Draco. "Have either of you had a purple drink? Because Seamus gave some to some students and it's making them go insane! Luna tried exorcising invisible Garble Wobblerinks, and Harry almost practically raped Neville - we got them all up to the hospital wing, but you and Draco are the Heads, we need your help rounding any others up." Ginny explained quickly.

Hermione nodded, undisturbed by the news, quickly taking charge. "Alright. Draco and I are fine, lets go round those students up. Do you know who else had the drink?"

"Only… Terry Boot, Dean, Lavender and Parvati, as far as I know." Ginny replied.

"Okay. We'll split up, you and Zabini do one side of the castle, Draco and I will do the other."

Draco pouted at Hermione as they started off. "Guess we'll have to continue some other time."

Hermione grinned back at him, "I guess so, Bunny Boy."

FIN

_**Yeah, I stayed at Rae's house and we gave each other a challenge. Yay!**_

_**Mine was:**_

_**+ Oneshot, Slytherin just won Quidditch game against Griffindor**_

_**+ Draco must say, "You're joking right?"**_

_**+ Heads dorm alone**_

_**+Blaise and Ginny must come bursting in at an inopportune moment**_

_**+ Harry must be found kissing Neville**_

_**+ Luna tries to exorcise Garble Wobblerinks**_

_**+ A peace offering must be made involving pumpkin pasties – Draco's favourite food. Hermione is allergic to them.**_

_**+ Hermione breaks out in hives**_


End file.
